Many people enjoy consuming media content while travelling or during other activities. The media content can include audio content, video content, or other types of media content. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device, such as a vehicle-integrated media-playback device, a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. For example, it may be difficult for a user to access media content at certain times, such as during a time of poor Internet connectivity. Further, while the ability of media-playback devices to store content has increased, the amount of available content to play far exceeds the storage capabilities of media-playback devices. This can create difficulties when a user desires to play a media content item that is not stored on a device at a time when it is difficult for a user to access media content.